ANGEL THE NEXT GENERATION
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: *Kids from the future come to the past before the apocalypse and interfere in the fight to change the future. But is that all they came for?
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL The Next Generation 

*Kids from the future come to the past before the apocalypse and interfere in the fight to change the future. But is that all they came for?

*this is not related to my other story but it does have similarities.

*Warning: you know me and you know there will probably be a spanking somewhere in the near future of this story. Also a girl has a crush on a girl. But no real action there.

**Part one: Interference **

"Tell me why were doing this again?" Ava Michelle Wyndom - Pryce asked Her best friend as the Portal opened up.

"Because this wasn't suppose to happen. When Angel started remembering things he didn't do that tells me the future is being changed for some reason and we need to find out what happened and stop it from happening. This portal will take us where we want to go." Alyssa McDonald answered. "You guys ready?" She added to the other two girls prepared to go with them.

Ava Michelle was the daughter of Wesley and Illyria. While Alyssa was the daughter of Eve and Lindsay McDonald.

Aloona Gunn. Was the daughter of Charles and Tiffany Gunn.

And then there was Lisa - Hope daughter of Connor and Dawn.

As one the four best friends stepped through the portal just in time to see the Lindsay and Lorne had killed there assigned members of the black thorn. Lindsay and Lorne looked at them almost in shock.

Alyssa looked on as her was had been washing his hands and wandered why Lorne had a gun in his pocket when she knew he wasn't a violent type of person. But part of the reason they were doing this is because her memories of her father were slowly disappearing. Had Lorne killed her father? She didn't have to think long before she made her decision. "hello father. Were from the future." She was looking right at him and Lindsay didn't have to look very far to know she was telling the truth.

She had his eyes and his features.

"Enough lets just hurry up and do this before were too late." Ava said then she pulled something out of her pocket and shot Lorne with it.

"He's not dead but he was suppose to kill you. You need to go and make sure Eve is safe because Alyssa has already been conceived." Ava said.

Lindsay watched then as they disappeared.

They arrived then just in time to see that Wesley was chatting with a wizard.

A really ugly wizard. Ava noticed. And she knew now why she had began to flicker in and out of her time. Her father must have been killed by the wizard. And if he was killed then she wouldn't be born. She concocted and energy ball and threw it at the wizard killing him instantly as Wesley sat there.

Wesley stood up. "This is no place for children. How did you do that?" Wesley asked Ava. "Easy I had moms powers. Daddy." Ava said.

"Okay now we know why you were flickering lets go find Gunn and see why Aloona was." Alyssa said and they once again disappeared and arrived in the middle of a fight. It looked like Gunn was fighting them by himself.

The girls decided to join in while Aloona stopped several harmful blows from touching her father. Gunn was astounded as he watched these four children take out all the Vampires in less then a minute. "Aloona you feel okay?" Alyssa asked.

Aloona nodded and smiled. She felt much better. She felt whole. For the past two weeks she had felt like there was a hole forming inside her.

Gunn recognized the name as his sisters name. But this girl was not his sister. His sister was dead. But she did have a striking resemblance to himself.

"You okay daddy?" Aloona asked looking at him. His jaw dropped.

Daddy! This girl had to be from the future. What a revelation.

"Come on guys were so not done yet. I'm sure Angel and my Dad are fine but we have to Destroy the powers and we have to do it now!" Lisa shouted and grabbed hold of Ava as did the reat of them and then she used her power like before to take them about a mile away from where the battle was to take place. The monsters had to pass them in order to get to the alley they were headed to.

And all four girls had no intention of letting any of that happen.

As each monster came it was destroyed. Within thirty minutes the entire battle was over and they knew that Angel and the gang were waiting in the ally watching for the attack form the powers and probably confused as to why they weren't being attacked yet.

Until they only thing they saw was the girls approaching them.

Wesley,Gunn,And Lindsay were only ones who knew the true identity of the girls.

"They're from the future" Lindsay said as the girls approached them.

Angel had never seen this before. Kids coming form the future was not something any of them had dealt with.

Angel did know that they were in danger now because they had revealed who they were to there parents. Well at least their fathers. And Gunn had told him that he believed the forth girl who hadn't identified herself was actually Connors future daughter.

Angel was observing them as they got closer.

They stood now facing each other.

"Do you realize that you almost killed us all!" Lisa said to Angel.

"Me? You came from the future because I almost killed you all? How is that?" Angel asked.

"Easy. First you had That green Demon shot Lindsay which could have put Alyssa's life in danger if she hadn't already been conceived. Then you put Gunn against more Vampires than any human can handle which endangers Aloona's life. And Then you nearly kill Ava by putting Wesley against a Wizard that he stood no chance at beating.

The only one of us you didn't put in danger is me. Of course in order to put me in danger you'd have to put Connors life on the line. And big daddy Angel would never do that. You'll put everyone's life in danger accept his." Lisa was practically shouting. Until Alyssa put her hand on Lisa and got in front of her. "Stop it. Don't do this here. He didn't know what his choices would do to the future. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone deliberately." Alyssa reasoned with Lisa.

"What about Lindsay. You know that was deliberate so don't try to pretend like it wasn't." Lisa commented refusing to listen as she glared angrily at her grandfather.

Ava's reaction was instant and shocking to the men watching.

Ava had a gun pointed into Lisa's side "Take a deep breathe. We don't want to do this here. You don't really want to hurt anyone. I know your mad. I am too. But your not going to let loose. I will shot you. You know I will. Do you really want to take a two hour nap and wake up with a splitting headache. Your not a monster. Don't let your power control you." Ava said knowing from the look on Lisa's face that she had won.

"Take a deep breathe please. For me?" Aloona tried her turn knowing that as long as Lisa could pull her mind away from her power long enough to breathe that maybe they could stop this before it started.

Then men exchanged worried looks as they watched there future kids trying to control Lisa even though she didn't look like she was losing control in any way.

Angel was wandering why they seemed so afraid of her power.

He could see that even she feared it. Could she not control herself?

Had bad could this power of hers really be? He was certain she had everything Connor had in super abilities. But what else could she have gotten?

They all watched as Lisa took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"I'm ok." Lisa said looking ashamed as she continued "I'm sorry. I'm good now. My heads clear again. Did I have a fever?" Lisa asked.

Aloona who was now right beside clutched Lisa's own hand.

"Sorry lover I forgot to check." Aloona apologized as Lisa rolled her eyes at Aloona's lover comment. Knowing full well that it was Ava that Aloona had a crush on.

But Ava was not Bi like Aloona was. Ava was straight and had no interest in Aloona other then a sisterly one. Ava knew that Aloona was trying to make her jealous with the comment and decided to play along.

"Hey I'm you lover not her." Ava said pretending outrage.

Everyone except for Aloona and the other guys had burst out laughing.

Aloona didn't think it was funny teasing her like that and put her puppy dog eyes into place.

"No fair. Your such a tease!" Aloona whined at Ava who then stopped laughing as she noticed the confusion going on with there future parents. "its an inside joke." Ava said giving Aloona a look that meant play along.

"Lets take this conversation to the hotel." Wesley said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean we are here to help you guys but I think we should find our own place." Aloona said to them.

"I wasn't asking you to follow us. I was telling you." Wesley informed.

The girl exchanged a look wondering if they should make a run for it when Illyria came forward "I smell myself." She said. The men looked at her strangely. "what?" Wes asked confused.

Illyria looked at Ava "You are my offspring." she stated as Ava looked back and forth between her parents. Wesley eyes widened. Him and Illyria? We'll he hadn't seen that coming.

Non of them had.

"hands!" Ava shouted at her friends who all grabbed hands and Ava used her powers to transport them but not before Alyssa sneezed and let go causing herself to be left behind. She looked around and then back at the gang. Now that she was alone she wasn't about to run from her father. She'd only even done that once and she was never going to go through that again. She also knew that Ava needed time to regain her energy. She had used a lot of power just like the rest of them in that battle and they all needed time to regroup. Alyssa knew just as they did that she was in no danger with them. After all she was already on the way to being born. Unlike the rest of them.

Alyssa looked over at Wesley "where to Wes?" She asked him.

"Follow us." Wesley said as they all headed for the hotel.

Alyssa starred at her father for nearly ten minutes after they had arrived.

"why are you starring at me?" Lindsay asked his daughter.

"You disappeared. Actually it was more like you evaporated. It was horrible to watch you dissapear not knowing why it was happening. And then Gunn disappeared and then Alonna and Ava began to flicker you know like when your watching T.V. and theres a bad connection? Anyways when the flickering started Lisa and I got worried. First the fathers dissapear and now the kids are flickering. And then Angel began to remember things that hadn't happened. When he mention a battle that killed Gunn and a wizard that killed Wes we knew that something had changed. But we weren't going to let it continue to change. I wasn't going to lose two of my best friends. So Ava and I started looking around in the history books and we noticed that things started changing in this time. But we also noticed something else. My memories of you were fading. All the times you took me to the park or drove me to school it was like they were being erased. I didn't like that. So when I realized that Ava could probably open a time portal I was all for going back and saving the future." Alyssa explained.

"So this was all your idea?" Lindsay asked.

"No not all. I mean yeah I came up with the idea but it was a group effort. Oh boy I know that look." Alyssa commented.

"What look?" Lindsay asked not realized that he had been giving her a look.

"The your in trouble look." Alyssa said smiling.

"There's a your in trouble look?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh come on. There is always a your in trouble look from at least one of you each day. We kind of have a way of finding trouble. Or should I say trouble has a way of finding us and its too tempting to say no." Alyssa said still smiling.

Just then her cell phone range. "Hey. What. No way. That's awesome. What? Grounded. Girl please. We'll be lucky if we ever see the light of day again. I know that was so funny. Maybe Lisa should do it. I don't feel right about killing him. Because I'm in enough trouble as it is. And who's the one with a father standing in front of them huh. Yeah I know. I'll think about it and let you know what I think. Love you bye." Alyssa hung up and began to explain. "That was Ava. She thinks we should kill a certain someone that I'm not going to name but you guys know him which is why I don't think it's a good idea." she said not wanting to tell them that her friends wanted to kill Lorne.

"Never going to see the light of day again. isn't that a bit dramatic?" Angel asked looking at her.

"Hell no. If that's the only punishment we get for this I'll thank my lucky stars." Alyssa said. "I think you girls need to go home." Wes said. "I agree you've interfered in the past which could change your future. I'm glad you saved me and Wes and your father but you girls don't belong here. You need to go back home." Gunn said.

"If you think you can make us your welcome to try." Alyssa said sweetly.

"Make you? Don't you want to go home. You did what you came here to do. Now its time for you to leave." Angel said.

"We didn't come here just for the battle. And trust me when I say we will put off going home until we make sure you wont screw things up again. Lisa's right you could have cost me three of my best friends. As of right now I am the only one who has been conceived I'm a year older then they are. And were not going back until we have all been conceived. You cant change my will." Alyssa stated.

Just then Connor came through the door greeting everyone and then noticed the visitor.

"Oh my god you were hot as a teen." Alyssa stated then put her hand over her mouth and looked at her father who's eyes had widened in surprise at her.

"Uhm. Thanks. Your kind of pretty too." Connor relied feeling awkward.

"She underage." Lindsay stated. "Way underage." He added.

"Oh come on he's Lisa dad ." Alyssa stated then again put her hands over her mouth as Angel was forced to fill Connor in on what was going on and about what had happened.

Connor was stunned. "So This Lisa girl is my future daughter? Isn't this dangerous to travel back in time?" he asked. "Yes. But we may need help convincing them to leave." Angel said.

"No amount of fatherly nagging is going to make us leave before we are ready. So don't waste your breathe." Alyssa said and laughed at the look on Connors face.

She looked around the room at the gang and noticed that they had gotten as close to a truce as they were going to get.

Then she winced as the pain in her head was followed by a pain in her stomach she had to clutch at her stomach and lunged form the chair to land in a heap on the floor.

Lindsay watched his daughter doubled over in pain and it was a new feeling for him.

Knowing she was his daughter and seeing her in that kind of pain. He couldn't handle it.

He couldn't just stand there watching. knelling on the floor in from of her he tried to find out what was hurting and then she fell against him like a ton of bricks and before Lindsay could work himself into worrying Angel reassured him by saying "She's okay she just passed out. They're all probably drained from the fight and the journey. She needs to rest. And while she rests we can start trying to figure out where the girls may have went to do there resting."

Lindsay nodded and then lifted his daughter into his strong arms thinking he must do it enough in the future because she didn't stir. And carried her upstairs to a bad where she'd be more comfortable. He didn't like how light weight she was. He wandered when she might have eaten last. It couldn't have been resent. She seemed frail and weak.

He wandered how she had survived the battle.

He found himself in deep thought as he watched her sleep. Then he decided it was time to go help Angel find the other girls that didn't belong here.

To be Continued…..

What do you guys think? I know its kind of long. But I was setting up the story in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

ANGEL The Next Generation 

*you probably noticed that spike is not in this story. I have nothing against Spike. In fact I love him. But He doesn't fit into the story so I cut him out. Sorry.

*Kids from the future come to the past before the apocalypse and interfere in the fight to change the future. But is that all they came for?

*this is not related to my other story but it does have similarities.

*Warning: you know me and you know there will probably be a spanking somewhere in the near future of this story. Also a girl has a crush on a girl. But no real action there.

Part two: Harlot

Angel and the gang worked into the night going through newspaper looking for abandoned apartments. Until Wesley thought of something new. "Maybe were trying too hard." He said as he sat up. "What do you mean?" Gunn asked.

"Well if you think about it where is the best place to hide from us? The one place we'd never look." Wesley said and when they didn't catch on he added "The sewers."

"why the sewers? " Connor asked. "Because its right under our noses and they know we'd never think of looking there." Gunn said feeling a scene of pride for his daughter.

"Ok well before we go and get all dad like can we just think about how to handle this first. I mean they don't want to leave and we don't really have the power to force them to do anything." Connor stated.

"You never heard of the power of the father before have you kid? There's certain things a father can do that other people cant. We may not have the power to make them leave but we do have the authority to make them stay with us if they wont go." Gunn said.

"Ok while were on the daddy subject do any of us really know how to be a dad?" Connor asked. Angel snorted. "Gees what am I chopped liver." Wesley looked at Angel then at Connor. "We'll I don't know about all of you but My parental instincts are kicking in and I must say its not very pleasant. I'm worried and I feel love for a child that hasn't even been born yet." Wesley said. "I've been feeling it too. Especially when I was carrying her upstairs. She's really light and I don't think she'd eaten anything lately." Lindsay said.

" Is this how it felt for you Angel? When Connor wasn't in your sight?" Gunn asked.

Angel didn't need to think before nodding.

"It doesn't matter if they haven't been born yet they're still your kids and your going to worry about them no matter what time they're in. I just cant believe you all had girls. I guess I'm the odd ball here cause I had the boy." Angel explained. And smiled at Connor.

"I don't know if I can do this." Connor said.

"what?" Angel asked.

"The whole dad thing. I mean I don't know how. How do you know that these instincts that all of you are feeling will happen to me too? What if I feel nothing when I see her?" Connor asked not wanting to hurt his future daughter like that.

"Connor that's not possible. Like I said before it doesn't matter what time your in. trust me when I say that you'll feel it when you see her for the first time. You'll feel that pull. The bond between parent and child." Angel explained trying to reassure his son.

"Yeah. I feel it. I don't understand a damn minute of it but I feel it." Gunn commented.

"Lets get back to business shall we. Now what are we going to do about this. Should we do it the old fashioned way and carry them kicking and screaming if they refuse or what?" Wesley asked.

" I think we need to make a deal with them. Make sure they know that there are conditions if they want to stay in this time. And that staying with us is one of them." Lindsay said. They all thought that was a good way to look at it.

" I agree. They're kids and we need to make sure they know where we stand with this. They know we don't want them here. But if they insist on staying in this time they need to stay with us. I think its safer." Gunn said knowing just like the others what creatures lurked in the sewers and the streets and not wanting his child anywhere near any of them.

"Gunn's right. But first we need to go get them. I think we should bring the same thing they were going to use on Lisa. A dart gun. I mean yeah we could go all daddy and manhandle them but not without maybe hurting them. If we shot them with a tranquilizer dart then it will be easier to reason with them. They'll pass out immediately we can carry them over here and wait for them to wake up." Angel said.

"That will not work on my offspring." Illyria jumped in at this point.

"I didn't think about that. I guess it wouldn't work on Ava. But when we shot them she'll come with us. She wont stay out there on her own. Not when we have her friends. And they all know that there in no danger with us. They just don't want to deal with parents." Angel explained.

Illyria nodded in understanding.

"Ok well lets get the guns and go find them." Connor said enthusiastically.

Angel smiled at his son thinking this would be quite the adventure.

They headed down to the training room to get the dart guns and lode them with the darts.

"Wait. What of the sleeping Child upstairs? " Illyria asked.

Just then Eve Came downstairs. Lindsay had already told her about what was going on when he had went to check on her earlier after his first encounter with their daughter.

"Perfect Timing Eve. Our daughter Is upstairs sleeping and we have to go out so we need you to watch her." Lindsay said grinning at the look on her face.

"She's here?" Eve asked. "Upstairs last door on the left." He answered. "Her names Alyssa." he added.

"I wish to stay as well." Illyria said.

The guys nodded then headed down into the sewer with their loaded dart guns.

Angel was the only one without a gun. They had decided that having each father shot his child would make a statement. Well except for Wes who was going to shot Ava just to see what the effect would be. He wanted to know if it would weaken her at all.

As they approached the end of one tunnel Angel held his hand out to stop their progress.

"They're close. Right around the corner. We need to rush into it so they don't have a chance to run." he said and then they put the plan into action.

The girls looked up.

Gunn Shots Aloona in the stomach. And she passes out.

Wesley shots at Ava who looks down at the dart in her stomach and pulls it out.

Connor shots the remaining girl in the stomach as well. She lets out a scream that makes Connor flinch. And then she falls to the ground unconscious like the rest.

Ava glares at all of them.

"This is not up for discussion. You will come with us. I know you don't want to deal with parents but you don't get to have that option now." Wesley said.

Ava turned her glare on him until Gunn came forward to lift Aloona Then she glared at him. But when Connor came forward she immediately jumped in front of him "No. You don't get to shot us and then carry us away. You touch her and I'll beat the shit out of you." Ava threatened. Wesley raised his gun and shot her again with another dart.

Again she yanked it out. And then she kicked Connor in the face.

Wesley came at her at which point she backed away slowly. She knew she had crossed a line. "I'm sorry. Don't " She begged as she saw him reach into his coat pocket and pulled out a real gun. He took aim and shot her in the leg and watched as she went down and laid still on the floor. The effects of the darts were starting to set in. and then she passed out.

Wesley put his gun away and lifted her saying " We'll it looks like Illyria was wrong. The dart do work on her. They just take longer then normal and a larger dose to work." he said as they all started heading back.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked Connor as he carried his daughter.

"Yeah. She kicks really well though." Connor said with a smile and a look at Wesley.

Ten minutes later….

Ava woke up on what looked to be Angels bed. She could here their Voices upstairs. She could feel that the bullet had been removed and she was pissed.

She tried to sit up and felt the chains.

THEY HAD CHAINED HER TO THE BED!

Upstairs in the lobby.

Angel heard the chains rattle. "Uh oh. Guess who woke up.' Angel commented shaking his head "It hasn't even been 20 minutes yet." he added.

"Can she get free?" Connor asked.

"We'll can but not without using a lot of her power and probably not without hurting herself. " Angel said.

Then they heard Ava screaming in outrage. "I will get free!" She yelled.

Wesley shook his head. "I'm sure you will too." Wes said to her. Knowing that she at least had advanced hearing as well as her mothers power.

Meanwhile Upstairs in the bedroom…

Alyssa woke up to find her mother sleeping in a chair beside her and nearly jumped from the bed. Then ran from the room and headed down the stairs. Towards the lobby.

"Someone coming." Angel informed as the rest of them turned towards the stairs as Alyssa stomped down the stairs.

"Keep that filthy Harlot away from me!" Alyssa yelled at them.

"What Harlot?" Angel asked not wanting to upset her.

"My mother!" she screamed.

"Your mother is not a harlot." Angel told her.

"She is! She's a stupid Harlot! She." Alyssa's rant was interrupted by her father

"Enough! Your mother is not a harlot and you will not disrespect her like that." Lindsay yelled.

"Are you going to spank me if I don't stop?" Alyssa asked.

This was a shock to them all.

"Am I going to what?" Lindsay asked confused. Had he spanked her in the future?

"Never mind." Alyssa commented realizing her mistake.

"No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to drop a bomb like that and then say never mind. Is Spanking something I do in the future?" Lindsay asked.

She looked around at them.

"I don't want to have this conversation without discussing it with Ava first." She said.

"Why? " Wesley asked.

"I plead the fifth. And demand a word with my lawyer." Alyssa said smiling.

"you want a lawyer I'm the only one here. So you'll have to talk to me." Lindsay said.

"What do I do?" Alyssa called down to Ava and waiting as her father glared at her for her friends response.

"OH go ahead they'll find out eventually. Shit I thought we'd last longer than this." Ava called up.

Alyssa looked at her father and answered him. "Yes you guys spank us." She said before she lost her nerve.

"Us guys? You mean all of us? We spank our kids?" Gunn asked.

"Yes. Now you have your answer are you happy with it?" Alyssa asked smugly.

Enjoying the look of shock on her fathers face.

"we'll there is something I didn't want to know." Connor said.

"don't look at me like that He started it!" Alyssa said to Connor as she pointed at Wesley.

"I started what?" Wes asked.

"The whole Spanking punishment thing. Oh don't get me wrong we so deserved it after what we did but after you realized it worked you guys just kept doing it." She said feeling awkward about the turn the conversation had taken. Not to mention nervous.

"But the point I was trying to make is to ask you if you were going to do it?" Alyssa said to Lindsay.

Lindsay had never spanked anyone before. We'll not yet anyway. But based on this future knowledge he had to make a choice.

"Not if you take back what you said about your mother." Lindsay said.

Alyssa inhaled deeply and then exhaled. No matter how much she hated her mother in the future she wasn't going to risk crossing her father.

Eve hadn't abandoned them yet. But that didn't mean she wouldn't.

Alyssa wanted nothing to do with her mother. She didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"I take it back then." Alyssa said reluctantly.

Lindsay nodded relieved he wouldn't have to get all parental yet. But if she ever insulted her mother like that again there would be hell to pay.

To be continued….

Hey what do you guys think so far. I got the idea for this story after watching an episode early on in the Angel series where Lindsay wants to help save some children and betrays Wolfram and Hart to help Angel do it.


	3. Chapter 3

ANGEL The Next Generation 

*I thought I would inform all of you that are worried for Lorne that I am not going to kill him off in this story. Lorne is really sweet. But the girls will try to kill him. They wont succeed.

*Kids from the future come to the past before the apocalypse and interfere in the fight to change the future. But is that all they came for?

*this is not related to my other story but it does have similarities.

*Warning: you know me and you know there will probably be a spanking somewhere in the near future of this story. Also a girl has a crush on a girl. But no real action there.

**Part three: Daddy**

Ava was downstairs struggling against the chains that held her with little success.

Then she heard someone on the stairs. Her father entered the room.

"Hello Ava. Are you well?" Wesley asked.

"OH yeah I just loved being restrained. Do you really think this will hold me forever?" Ava demanded.

"Its not meant to hold you forever. I just want to make sure you are calm before I release you from the chains. I'm sorry but I cant risk anyone getting hurt." Wesley said.

"Oh whatever! The only person any of us are going to hurt is Lorne. And technically he's not a person." Ava said not knowing that Alyssa hadn't already told them about that plan.

"Why Lorne?" Wesley asked shocked but not showing it.

"Because for one he's a demon. And two he's the one that was suppose to kill Lindsay. You have no idea what it was like to watch Alyssa as her memories were stolen from her. Angel may have given the order but Lorne carried it out." Ava explained.

"Based on this new knowledge I believe you've just lengthened you time out." Wesley said and headed upstairs as she cursed.

Wesley headed into the lobby. "How did it go man?" Gunn asked.

Wesley glared at Alyssa. "They want to kill Lorne." He said.

"What? Why?" Angel demanded.

"Because in the future when he killed Lindsay Alyssa's memories were taken from her. At least the ones of Lindsay. Which we already knew. What I don't understand is Why you still feel justified in Killing Lorne when you already saved Lindsay." Wesley responded.

"Hey I'm just following orders like you guys." Alyssa said.

"Who's orders? Ava's? Is she the leader of the group?" Angel asked.

"No. Nice try though. You really think I'll tell you who the boss is. Hah! That is so not happening dude." Alyssa answered.

Just then there was a creek on the stairs as Aloona approached them.

"What the hell is going on Alyssa? How did I get here?" Aloona asked.

"I don't know why don't you ask daddy." Alyssa said.

Aloona looked at Gunn and then glared at him "You did this? What did you do? You shot me! I remember now. What did you shot me with?" Aloona asked.

"A tranquilizer dart." Gunn asked.

"A tranquilizer?" her eyes widened as did Alyssa's

"LISA!" they shouted together and looked at their fathers.

"Where is she? Are you stupid? You have no idea what you've done. You better hope that she is still here!" Alyssa screamed as she tried going upstairs and was stopped by her fathers hand on her arm which made her flinch. "Stop. Okay. Calm down. Why are you worried about Lisa?" Lindsay asked.

Then they heard the sound of the fire alarm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lisa!" Aloona ran up the stairs while Alyssa yanked her arm free and the guys followed them.

Aloona swung the door open and saw the bed on fire with Lisa still sleeping she turned and threw a round house punch at Connor for shooting her with the dart.

Angel wasted no time getting to the bed and removing Lisa from it.

Lindsay came in with a fire extinguisher but the fire was already out which stunned them all. Angel headed downstairs with Lisa putting her on the couch as everyone came back downstairs he turned and glared at the girls "what the hell was that? I saw the fire and I saw it disappear with no one touching it so what the hell is going on?" Angel demanded.

"Yeah someone had better start explaining." Gunn said.

"Its Connor's fault so why don't you yell at him. He's the that shot her. No wonder she had a nightmare. Her own father shot her." Alyssa yelled at Connor wanting to attack him but knowing she couldn't take him and she didn't really want to hurt him.

" Wait are you saying Lisa set the bed on fire?" Lindsay asked.

The silence in the room was answer enough.

"Okay so Lisa is a firestarter but who put the fire out. No one touched it. Can she put it out in her sleep?" Gunn asked really confused.

No one missed Alyssa glance at Aloona giving her a questioning look.

Nor did they miss the crash that came from downstairs.

"Damn!" Wesley cursed and turned to go downstairs and came face to face with Ava who had broken her arm along with Angels bed.

She looked Pissed. "What's wrong daddy you look nervous?" Ava said.

"Do I ?" he countered pulling out his gun again. "Stop right there." He ordered.

She stopped. Now that she knew her father would shoot her she didn't want that to happen again. That had hurt.

"Aloona. Have a nice nap?" Ava asked looking over at her with a smile.

"Yeah. Though I don't remember really wanting one." Aloona answered.

Alyssa looked worried. She had a feeling she knew where this was going and she knew that they couldn't really take them.

"Want to party?" Aloona asked Ava.

"I really don't think we should do this." Alyssa commented.

But no one was listening to her anymore.

Everyone's attention was on Aloona and Ava.

Illyria stepped forward to stand next to Wesley to let her offspring know that she was on Wesley's side.

Alyssa decided that the only way to end this was to pretend like she was getting a vision.

She put her hand to her head and screamed as if she was in pain and went down on her knees.

"Vision!" Ava yelled and went over to her as everyone stood around looking at each other.

"Vision? As in a powers that be vision?" Angel asked.

"Oh please the powers that be don't stand a chance against Alyssa and they know it. " Aloona said.

Ava glared at her this time "Is there anything else you want to tell them?" she asked annoyed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Lindsay asked.

"Talk Alyssa." Ava said.

But instead of talking she looked up into Ava's eyes and said "Forgive me."

And then Ava screamed in pain as Alyssa used her powers on her. Then Ava flew bodily at Wesley "catch her." Alyssa yelled at him. He put his arms out to catch her and wrapped his arms around her limp body as she stared blankly into space.

Then Alyssa looked at Aloona and she flew into the air "Catch her." this time was said to Gunn as he steeped forward to catch her falling form.

Lindsay was stunned. What was that? How had his daughter done that?

If Ava was as powerful as they had believed she shouldn't have been able to best her at all.

And yet there she stood. His daughter. And she had won.

"How did you do that?" came from three different people.

"What did you do?" came from Gunn.

Alyssa's eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry. They were going to attack Connor I couldn't let them do that. They're just angry about what happened. I pretended to have a vision to get them close to me. I used my power on them. I have the power to inflict pain on people with my mind. I also can move things without touching them. Ava reacts differently to my power. She's not used to being in pain. So when I use my power on her she kind of goes into shock. Which is why she's not moving yet. But I didn't hurt Aloona I just threw her at you." Alyssa explained and ended looking at Gunn.

"And how is it you can do any of that?" Angel asked.

"I'm sorry Angel but there is just some things we wont be able to tell you." Alyssa said.

"So let me get this straight. You can come here and tell us that were you parents but you wont tell us how you got your power?" Connor said confused.

"Drugs" Lisa said.

Everyone turned toward the couch.

"What was that?" Angel asked thinking he must have misheard her.

"She was drugged. Overdosed. Hundreds of times. She went dead 5 times. Electricity came from her body each time it revived itself. It was fascinating to watch." Lisa said.

Lindsay was looking at Alyssa. "what does she mean by that?" Lindsay asked his daughter.

"I was drugged. I didn't know it at the time. But some guy put it in my alcohol and then when I woke up I was on a gurney at a hospital run by demons. They experimented on me to see how my powers worked. But some of the things they injected me with ended up stopping my heart and killing me. But whatever they did gave me the power to inflict pain on people. I already had telekinesis." Alyssa explained but not really wanting to. Lindsay understood that and changed the subject.

"Why are you girl so determined on staying?" Lindsay asked getting a strange feeling in his gut that he couldn't explain.

"We came to protect you. With our future knowledge we could help you guys figure things out much quickly then It would originally take you." Alyssa said.

Lindsay smirked and the guys all exchanged a look of disbelief.

"You must be joking right?" Lindsay said. Then when Alyssa did not smile he was outraged.

"Okay look. You girls need to get this through you head really fast. We're your parents. We're suppose to protect you. Not the other way around. Just the thought of you protecting me is absurd in my book. Because I'm your father. Its not your job to protect us. I understand wanting to come here and find out what happened. I also understand wanting to get revenge on Lorne for killing me. But that's just it. You don't have a right to vengeance anymore because you saved me. I appreciate what you did by saving my life. But that is as far as its going to go with the daughter saving dad thing. Your not to do it again. Do you really think I'd want you risking your life for mine? Because I'll tell you right now that I don't." Lindsay said.

"I was in no danger. You have a point about Lorne but we have knowledge of the future and it could help protect you. If you'd just let us…" She was interrupted by her father.

"No. I already told you there will be no more of you trying to protect me. Its ridiculous. I also don't want you telling us about the future. If your going to stay in this time you will stay with us and you will do as your told or you will go back. And I'm certain that our future selves are not happy with you girls for coming here." Lindsay said knowing he had made his point when she looked down shamefully.

"We will stay then." Lisa said with finality.

" Oh man. Do we have to stay?" Aloona whined as she wiggled in Gunn's grip.

Lisa looked over at Alyssa waiting for her partner to agree with her.

Angel realized then that it was Lisa and Alyssa that was in charge of the decision making.

Alyssa looked around at Aloona's pleading eyes and then at Ava who was begging to come back into focus. "Yes we will stay." Alyssa said knowing Ava could hear and see by now.

Aloona groaned and Ava began to wiggle around as Wesley held her in a restraining hold. "Stop!" He yelled not wanting to have to hurt her or himself. To his surprise she did.

Ava had recognized the tone in her fathers voice and realized that even though she hadn't been born yet he was still her father and therefore he still had the overall authority over her. She realized how stupid she had been. She knew that had she done any of this in her own time her father would have blistered her butt fifteen shades of red.

So she decided to cool it for a while. She did not want to find out if he would do the same here in this time.


End file.
